


One...Two...Cut

by Gayducks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayducks/pseuds/Gayducks
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. But basically, the gays except actors inspired by sunzho on instagram
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> To note the names are changed and I'll be adding each person's name you need to know. 
> 
> Catra- Maya  
> Adora- Claire
> 
> Also this is my first time actually trying to write a fanfiction so please bear with me!

Maya had to admit, it was terrifying trying something new. Whether that was a first date, a person's first steps, or in Maya's case her first time trying out for a big acting role. It was exciting, very very exciting. Especially when she had finally gotten a call back and told she made the cut. However, it was still terrifying. Now as she walked along the big metal buildings, attempting to find set 6, her nervousness grew. She had no idea what to expect, however she knew it wouldn't be much as it was only the first day. Getting cosmetics worked out and going over the script and roles. 

When she had first tried out she had to read from the script given. Along with acting out what was needed. She has acted before, through drama in highschool and small roles on shows, however she has never tried out for something so big. She has never done anything where she could possibly be recognized, it wasn't because she couldn't get those roles. No, it was because she felt safe in the smaller roles. Roles that weren't expecting much and roles where she had room to disappoint at times. She didn't want to mess up and have everyone see after all. 

This is about what she was expecting when she got her call back. Told that they would discuss what role she got the next day. That was two weeks ago, now she stood in front of studio six, the door slightly propped open. She could hear people talking inside however it was a too low to make out, she expected they must be farther away from the door than not. But that was okay to her, it gave her time to calm down before she walked in. She took a deep breathe and let it out in a big sigh, starring at the door quietly and reaching out for the handle to pull it open. That was when it busted open and Maya was knocked back. She let out a small groan and grabbed her head where the door hit her. 

"Oh shit sorry!" A blonde haired woman said and walked over to make sure Maya was okay "Did I hurt you?" She asked and scanned her eyes over the other. Maya took a moment before shaking her head "Just hit my head...I'll be fine." She mumbled and rubbed the spot lightly. She then let her hand fall away as she fully looked at the other. She had to look up just slightly as the blonde woman was taller than her "Uh..well hi, I'm Maya." She said a bit awkwardly as she offered her hand for a handshake, the blonde haired woman smiled "I think it's a little late for a proper introduction. But hey, I'm Claire." Claire shook Mayas hand lightly "What are you doing standing outside?" She asked Maya, Maya looked around as she tried to figure out how not to sound like shes inexperienced in acting "I uh..well...you know, just making sure I'm in the right area?" Claire raised a brow "Are you asking me if that's what you were doing or telling me?" She laughed softly, Maya blinked a few times before laughing softly too "I think I'm telling you." 

Claire put her hands in her pockets and sighed softly "Well if you are here for the She Ra shoot then you are at the right place." Maya acted a relieved "Oh that's exactly what I was looking for!" She smiled "Is everyone already there...or?" "A few still have yet to arrive but for the most part they are there." Maya nodded and looked through the open door at those standing around and talking. Some laughing with the other actors, others were standing by themselves. She then looked back to Claire "Has anyone gotten their casting yet?" She asked "Most that arrived early did, others over there.." Claire pointed at a white table with several standing around "..are now getting them." Maya nodded as she moved to her next question "Have you gotten yours yet?" Claire shook her head "No no...I've been waiting for it to clear out a bit more. I'm also a bit nervous to see who I am going to be casted as." It calmed Maya a small bit to find that she wasn't the only one nervous here "I am too honestly...its my first time trying out for a big show." Claire smiled "Well...how about we both go and get our casting together? I've heard it's easier when you have someone else with you."

Maya had thought over the offer for a bit before nodding and smiling "I think that would be great." It was then that Claire opened the door fully and held it for Maya. Maya walked in behind Claire and followed her to the white table with the castings and scripts. They both waited in silence as the two people in front of them got their scripts. A young girl was just in front of them, she seemed happy with her casting. This gave Maya hope that maybe the young girl got the main role. Lowering her chances of getting it. However this all changed as Maya got her Script and casting, looking down at the casting card. It stated all the information she needed to know, along with who it belonged to.

It read:

_Actor name: Maya Sanchez_

_Actor age: 17_

_Cast as: Catra_

_Role: Main Character 2 (antagonist/protagonist)_

Maya paused as she look at the last words. She swallowed hard and sighed. The antagonist-protagonist part confused her. But she decided to pay it no mind as she was sure there was a reason, or maybe a typo. Whatever the reason, she couldn't focus on it right now. Currently she was struggling with the fact that she was the main character. She has never been cast even close to a main character of anything small, and now she was being cast of the main character in a big show. She walked over to stand out of the way, waiting for Claire to grab her casting and script. Claire seemed to perk up as she read it all, Maya couldn't help but be curious as she slowly walked over and looked at the others casting. 

She raised her brows and looked up to the blonde "You got the first main character." She said in surprise and pulled out her casting to show to Claire. Claire took a moment before lighting up with a smile "Well it looks like we are going to be working together a lot more than I first thought. That's going to be nice." Claire said as she lightly nudged the woman. Maya knew she should be nervous, knew she should be asking if she could be cast elsewhere, she knew that this should be anxiety inducing to her. But as she looked at the woman before her, confident and excited, genuine seeming when she spoke to her. She couldn't help but relax and smile at the other "I'm sure it will be." She said quietly and pocketed her casting card. 

She quickly looked over the script next, Claire seeming to do that same and actually most everyone seemed to also. It was then that the Director walked in, making her presence known amongst the crowd of actors. She looked among them before giving a big smile to everyone "I am Noelle, but you can call me god." She joked, however this joke would not be taken as one by later made fans "Today we will just be looking at cosmetics, costume fittings and I will be pairing you up with some main acting partners throughout. Other then that just get to know your coworkers as it can make this all the better." She clapped her hands together and opened them, a curtain that blocked off the set opened. 

Green screens and props were of course there, but along with this there were several made sets. Ones that could actually be used to film in as if it was real and they were in the world of the show "We have several of these sets, they are made to get you into the groove of it." She gave a small dancing motion to accentuate these words "It will let you actually get into your characters but also will make this look more realistic to the viewers. Each set has a green screen area with props for certain things that cant be put into the set. But! Do not let this scare you it will be better than it sounds." Everyone was silent as they watched on, two people clapped in the background but Maya couldn't exactly make out who. 

"Now, let's get you all paired off!" The director began to name off people and the specified areas they would go to for costume fittings and practice. This was all new to Maya, she ended up just staying near Claire and listening to where she goes. It happened to be that her and Claire were paired off together. Maya should have expected this since they were the two main characters. The two had made their way over Area 3, it was a curtained off area with two vanities and seats along with a hanging rack that had several different costumes on them. They were separated out into C's costumes and A's costumes. She assumed this stood for their characters. 

A man walked in and looked over the two women "Okay girls, so here is what we are doing. I will be having you both dress in these costumes and see what we have to change. Along with this I have to do some...stuff to your hair, beauties. Then I will leave you alone to read the script and whatever it is you actress girls do." He smiled and clapped lightly "Now, take the costumes and try them on. Call me in when you're down!" At that the man left and stood outside the curtains. Maya blinked and looked at the costumes, Claire simply walked over and grabbed the first one on her side. She immediately began to change, Maya quickly looked away as she went and grabbed her own costume. She was a bit more shy about changing, staying more hunched down in one corner. 

She heard Claire laugh quietly in Mayas direction, Maya looked over and found the woman looking at her. She quickly pulled the costume up "Wha...why are you laughing?" She asked, Claire shook her head "Its nothing." Her tone obviously said it was something "C'mon just tell me." Maya said as she zipped her costume up most of the way "Its just...you seem so shy over there, we are going to be working together a lot now. Plus we're both girls so theres nothing we both haven't seen." Maya looked away as she struggled to get the zipper up the last of the way "I know that!" She paused "Just...I dont know I like to keep my decency around strangers." Claire walked over to Maya and pulled the zipper up for Maya "We aren't going to be strangers for much longer." She said and patted her back lightly. Maya couldn't help a small blush and a light laugh "I know that..." She trailed off as she finished with her costume. 

○□○

It was a long day in the end, longer than any day Maya had ever felt. She groaned as she stretched and heard her back pop, cracking her knuckles right after. Claire looked to her as she tossed on a leather jacket she had brought "Tired?" She asked as she pocketed the phone she had set down "Hell yeah." Maya mumbled "And I'm starving." She looked at her phone, 9:00 P.M. Maya shrugged "I'll probably just do doordash or something tonight." She said mainly to herself, Claire peeked up "How about instead of doing that boring stuff and being all lonely, we go and have dinner somewhere together? My treat." Claire smiled at Maya sweetly. Maya pondered this and shrugged "That's a tempting offer...but I don't want to be a burden." Maya laughed as she slipped on a hoodie "Oh c'mon you know you won't be a burden." Claire said and wrapped an arm around Maya "Or if you would rather we can go back to my place...or your place whichever is fine by me, and just order something in." Claire seemed to stumble a little on her words.

Maya thought the offer over before sighing and nodding finally "That doesnt sound too bad honestly." She said and walked over to grab her phone and wallet off of her vanity "I need to pick up gray hair dye on the way though." She had been told she could either dye her hair or wear a wig. While the production offered to dye her hair for her, Maya would rather do it herself "Fine by me, so where are we going?" Claire asked, a lot more excited now that Maya had said yes "My place should be fine." She thought over that and forgot the rushed mess she left this morning. In a hurry to get ready and look her best as she ran to the studio "Its actually just a few blocks away so I just walked...do you want to walk?" She asked Claire, Claire smiled before speaking "More time to talk to you? I think so." Maya, being the useless lesbian she was, completely overlooked the flirtatiousness or maybe she just didnt want to admit that it was there. Maybe she just assumed it was mishap on Claire's part. Whatever she did think didn't matter however, what did matter was getting home and surviving the night without embarrassing herself too much. 


	2. Nightly fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora- Claire  
> Catra-Maya 
> 
> Bear with me. I wrote this half dead.

The two started the walk to Mayas place in a somewhat awkward silence, at least to Maya it seemed awkward, Claire thought it was fine. Maya had brought up google maps to figure out where the nearest store was, a small shop near a pizza place she knew. It was perfect, she called in an order for some pepperoni pizza as she followed the instructions to get to the store. This whole time Claire remained fairly quiet other than talking about what kind of pizza would be good. 

As the two approached the front of the store Maya had pocketed her phone. Checking her pocket quietly to make sure she had her wallet, an anxious habit, before putting both her hands in her hoodie pocket "Are you not going to just let them dye your hair?" Claire asked, referring to the makeup team at the studio "No, I would rather just do it myself. It's easier and I trust myself more honestly." She laughed quietly, Claire smiled "I dont blame you, a few studios can have some questionable teams. But this one seems alright." Claire opened the door to the shop, holding it for Maya. Maya walked in and Claire followed behind. The shop was fairly empty other than an elderly lady at the cash register. Maya went through several aisles before finally finding what she was looking for, a grey hair dye from a brand that was known for staying in well. 

She grabbed the box dye along with a bowl to hold the dye in. Claire could be caught looking at some of the different dyes, however she didnt pick anything up. Maya had left her to her own accord as she went and paid "Grey? Deary you are much too young for grey hair yet." The old lady at the cashier smiled kindly "When you get my age it comes naturally." She laughed, Maya gave a smile back "I'm actually doing it because I have to. I am going to be acting for a show and my character requires grey in the hair." The lady looked at Maya and she finished scanning and told her the price "Oh? What show is it?" The lady asked in interest, Maya pulled out some cash and paid and the old lady went to get Maya's change "Its a remake of She-ra." Maya answered fairly quietly "My children loved that show when they were younger!" The lady replied as she handed the change over, Maya put it in her wallet "Oh...well I hope they like this one, thank you." "Come back again." Maya turned to walk and find Claire, only to find the woman standing at the store entrance

Maya walked over to Claire just as Claire opened the door and walked out, holding the door open for Maya. Maya gave a small "Thank you." As she walked out and began to walk to the pizza shop "We just need to get the pizza and then go back to my place." She said and looked over to Claire who smiled as her response. It was no longer an awkward silence as they walked along, but it also wasn't comfortable it was somewhere in between however Maya just couldn't pin point where it lay. After a few minutes of walking Maya opened the door to the pizza shop and walked in. 

The two had to wait for one other customer who stood in front of them, however the order was over with quickly and soon enough the two stepped forward "Order for Maya." Maya said to the worker, the worker checked their computer before nodding and stating the amount. When Maya went to reach for her wallet Claire stopped her "I said it was my treat." She said with a smile as she pulled out some cash and paid for the pizza. Maya blinked twice before removing her hand from her pocket that held her wallet. It wasnt long before the two had the pizza and were on their way to Mayas apartment. 

Maya held her bag with the hair dye while Claire carried the pizza, every so often Claire would brush some hair out of her face and attempt to unsteadily balance the pizza box on one hand "So...what did you think about today?" Maya asked, her question all in all fairly vague "About how it all went?" Claire said in an almost question tone however she didn't wait for a response "I thought it went well, better then some rehearsals I've been at. The staff and director seem nice and the other actors seem to be pretty cool. So I think it was well, what about you?" Maya hummed softly before she responded "Well I've never been at something so busy before, it was all a lot honestly.." She gave an awkward laugh "But it was fun too, I mean I got to meet you and I'm going to be on a big show for the first time and a big role too and it's all so much really." She paused as she realized she was rambling "It was interesting." She finished as she walked into the lot of her apartment building "I'm in the second building in number 33." Maya stated as she began to walk straight for what she said. 

The apartment building was fairly small. Ranging from 33-50. In the apartment rooms, however there were three separate buildings. They were well kept places, a pool in a common are and most buildings had balconies on the apartments. Along with this they kept a well kept garden and parking lot. Maya made her way up to stairs and grabbed her keys from her pocket. She opened the door, Claire stood right behind her as she waited. As Maya opened the door and saw her messy living room she immediately slammed the door shut again. Claire raised a brow "Uhm, is everything okay?" Claire asked and Maya quickly nodded "Just..just give me on second." Maya stated quickly before slipping in as she just barely opened the door and quickly closed it after. 

Maya made quick work of the mess, grabbing things ranging from clothes to blankets to miscellaneous items and tossed them all in her room closet. She closed all the doors to the rooms, she quickly hid everything in her kitchen before she ran back to the door and opened it. She faked a calm facade which wasn't very good faking really "Come in, sorry I had to...deal with something." Claire didnt question it as she walked in and set the pizza down on the kitchen counter "I wont ask." Claire said with a smile "This is a nice place, seems homely." She said as she looked around the small apartment a bit. However Claire made sure not to go anywhere without asking first "I have some movies if you'd want to watch one? Or we could just talk or something." Maya said as she already began looking through some movies "A movie would be great, whatever you like will do." Claire said as she looked at a kennel in the corner of the living room "You have a dog?" Claire asked and turned to Maya "Oh uh...yeah, his name is star. I fostered him at first and then just ended up adopting him." She pulled out a comedy movie and put it on, turning her television on and sitting on the couch "You can come sit if you want." Maya said as she glanced back to Claire who stood idly around, at that Claire came over and sat down next to Maya.

The night went away like a gust of wind, eating pizza and laughing at the movie. The two conversed amongst themselves and shared stories and little facts about who they were. Neither really wanted to end the night, and in the end it never really did. Maya was exhausted after the long day and the worry of dealing with it. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep or if Claire crashed first. All she knew was she wound up waking up around one in the morning to herself curled up on the couch right beside an asleep Claire. 

She realized it wouldn't be good for either of them to sleep in their positions, especially if they would have to work in the morning. It was then that Maya barely willingly got up and went to her room. She grabbed an extra blanket as she walked back to the living room and slowly roused Claire from her sleep. She got Claire to lay down on the couch and covered her up with the blanket. Maya then went back to her room and rolled into her bed, curling up in her blankets. It wasn't long before she crashed into a dreamless sleep, knowing the two would need to wake up early so Claire could go home and get ready. But she decided that was a problem for future Claire and Maya.


End file.
